


Feed me

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Implied Underage, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Milk fetish, No Beta, Omega Tim Drake, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tim and his smalls breasts, traslated in a machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: Ra's knew that omegas could breastfeed at any time, even if it wasn’t with their own pups. He also knew that many adult alphas enjoyed drinking their omegas milk from time to time, as they said it had relaxing properties and that it helped to improve health.Ra's, however, didn't expect to find the view of Tim lactating so erotic.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 18
Kudos: 174





	Feed me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aliméntame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034136) by [Mistress_of_Vos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos). 



> This was traslated in a machine, so that. 
> 
> Anthony is the lovechild I usually use for Ra'sTim. I think that's all.

Ra's couldn't say when it all started, but if he tried to date it, it was almost four months after Timothy gave birth to Anthony.

The thing was, that Ra's had to leave Nanda Parbat, and therefore, he left his beloved only a few weeks after the omega's delivery, since there were pressing issues around various bases in the league that needed his personal attention.

When Ra's returned to his palace (to his home), he discovered that his omega was already more than recovered from giving birth, and he was fully dedicated to taking care of the newborn pup.

The alpha had entered the room he shared with his mate to find him in his nest, rocking Anthony gently.

Ra's had smiled proudly, remembering how just sixteen months ago, the omega still resisted being his mate, and now, with his first pup in his arms, one could see his comfort about it. After removing his cloak and shoes, he entered the nest of sheets and cushions, hugging Timothy from behind.

"Ra's," Timothy whispered sleepily, but smiling. Eyes fixed on Anthony.

The alpha let out a " _Hmmm_ " before burying his nose into the omega's neck, inhaling his delicious, sweet scent for a few seconds before starting to rub his face against the reddish mark of possession he, Ra’s himself, had made on the boy. The distance had made Tim stop smelling his alpha's mark, and while Ra's adored his sweet scent, he was also very possessive.

"Ra's, you just got here," Tim warned as Ra's planted a fairly long kiss on the omega's neck, hands reaching down to hold him around the waist.

"I missed having my omega in my bed," Ra's muttered before nibbling on the mark of possession, causing the younger man to let out a long, deep breath.

"God, can't you see that ...?" But before Tim could finish speaking, Anthony began to cry loudly out of nowhere, his screams echoing in the all four walls.

“… Children can be very envious,” Ra's said to himself as he released Tim, stepping to one side, letting the omega check the baby carefully.

“I think he's hungry,” Tim said before simply opening his shirt, exposing both of his beautiful little breasts.

Just like that, as if it were nothing.

Ra's was barely processing that when he saw Tim bring Anthony's mouth to his left nipple and, naturally, the baby began to suck urgently, hungry and instinctively guided. The omega did not seem uncomfortable, as he only let out an inaudible " _Shhh_ " while stroking the newborn's head.

And well, it was not the first time that Ra's saw an omega breastfeeding, much less the first time that he saw a child of his being fed (Ra's had already accepted the fact that he did not remember his number of spouses and children), but ...

There was something about watching Timothy do it, maybe it was his youth or his beauty or the fact that it had taken so much effort to woo the omega; Whatever it was, it had sent a pleasant shiver through Ra's body, making his mind wonder what would happen if he were the one ...

Ra's looked away.

"We have employees for this."

"I want to do it."

Ra's swallowed hard before licking his lips.

"Of course."

It was a relief Tim didn't see him.

*

*

Just hours later, at night, they were alone in bed.

Tim, with slightly red cheeks and half-closed eyes, was sitting on Ra's lap, lightly rubbing against the alpha as they kissed slowly.

"I missed you," Tim admitted in a low voice as their mouths parted; Ra's couldn't help chuckling.

"You look so ashamed only for saying it, my beloved," the assassin replied as he slipped his hands under the omega's shirt, putting his warm hands over Tim’s belly.

When he had left, Tim had just given birth, so they had not been able to say goodbye in the way the alpha would have liked, but now Tim was almost completely recovered thanks to the attention of the league doctors, even the scar the cesarean section was beginning to fade.

Ra's was more than willing to make up for the lost time.

Tim hid his face in the older man's neck, inhaling his alpha scent hard and letting out a sigh, “The doctor said we might need lube for a while, he also told me that I should be able to get pregnant again once my heat come back, so ... "

Ra's raised an eyebrow in amusement, "So we don't need to use protection, is that what you're telling me, Timothy?"

With that question, the older's hands entered cheekily under the blue-eyed underwear, feeling the small cock and then going down to the area between his legs, rubbing against that button that made Tim see stars.

And Tim, naturally, moaned loudly in Ra's ear.

"Pervert," the teen muttered, causing the alpha to grin.

*

*

It was several nights later, as they began their fondling routine, that Ra's decided to satisfy his curiosity and, as he squeezed Tim's naked body onto the bed, he brought his hands down to his swollen breasts and squeezed them tightly.

Tim, who until then had been thrusting his hips towards the alpha's and making soft moans, let out a mixture of sobbing and cough.

"Ra's ...!" the omega exclaimed in confusion, his blue eyes staring at the alpha in disbelief.

Ra's ignored the comment and focused his eyes on the two small breats under his hands,

They were slightly larger and rounder than he remembered, perhaps from the constant work of feeding the pup. Regardless, Ra's found it very satisfying. The skin was still soft to the touch, but it bristled much more easily than before, revealing the new sensitivity it had. The nipples, on the other hand, were swollen and reddish, erect and begging to be touched.

The tips were slightly damp, as if ...

Ra's squeezed the bulges tightly, trying to pull them together before releasing them casually and then pinching both nipples. Tim screamed loudly.

"D-Don't do that! They are very sensitive and…” Tim let out another cry as Ra's began to fiddle with his nipples, rubbing his thumbs against them in a rude and obscene way, lowering his head to get a better look at them.

Little by little, they began to get wetter and wetter, causing Ra's fingers to slip, forcing him to use his entire hand to hold them.

Tim was shaking, his head thrown back and fingernails ripping through the sheets as he gasped for breath. Ra's could _smell_ the omega's arousal and the wetness rising between his legs, making him growl slightly.

"Timothy, just look at the mess you're making," he murmured in satisfaction as both breasts began to release a white, sweet-smelling liquid.

Ra's knew that omegas could breastfeed at any time, even if it wasn’t with their own pups. He also knew that many adult alphas enjoyed drinking their omegas milk from time to time, as they said it had relaxing properties and that it helped to improve health. Ra's, despite having been married many times, had never done it, perhaps because even after so many years, he resented the death of his mother, which had forced him to grow up with various omegas of the tribe taking turns to take care of him, doing it impossible for him to forge a real bond with any of them.

On the other hand, he admitted that he had lost interest in many of his spouses for years after they gave birth, so by the time he brought them back to his bed, they were no longer feeding any puppies.

Either way, Ra's had assumed that Tim would leave that aspect to the care of the maid they had chosen, mainly because Tim was still very young and, ultimately, his pregnancy had not been planned. Finding out that Timothy was taking the aspect of raising Anthony so seriously filled Ra's with a distinctive alpha pride, awakening something inside him.

In the present, Ra's watched dreamily as Timothy's breasts let the milk flow freely, sliding down his skin until it drifted down to his belly or fell onto the silk sheets beneath them.

"Ra's, stop, I feel ..." Tim whispered sheepishly, clearly trying to hide his excitement.

"It occurred to me, Timothy," Ra's began as he put his mouth millimeters above the left nipple, blowing on it and then laughing when the blue-eyed man groaned at the sensation, "That maybe you need help getting your breasts back to normal."

Then, he placed his lips on the reddish button and began to suck hard, making the milk flow freely and enter his mouth almost in a stream.

Tim let out another cry of pleasure, while Ra's moaned even without parting his lips and used his other hand to squeeze Tim’s right breast, making sure to pinch the nipple.

The difference in height between them made it impossible for their genitals to touch in that position, so Ra's found himself rubbing his erection against the sheets while Tim, knowing that Ra`s was too focused on his task, lowered one of his own hands and began to masturbate with need, inserting two of his fingers inside of his cunt and moving them to the same rhythm in which that Ra's sucked.

It could have been seconds or minutes, but when Ra's released his nipple, Tim was almost crying from the stimulation. The man licked his lips before pulling away to give the right nipple a lick.

The omega completely trembled.

"H-Hey! It's not for you, it's for Anthony,” he said with annoyance.

Ra's chuckled and nibbled at the skin around the halo, “Don't be selfish, beloved. Plus, I can smell how much you are enjoying this,” he replied proudly.

Tim blew out a deep breath.

"You are an old pervert ..."

Ra's just put the nipple between his lips, sucking a little harder this time, lowering his free hand to join Tim's fingers playing with his pussy.

Tim couldn't help but come in a thunderous way when two long, thick fingers entered inside him as an expert tongue licked his sensitive button.

When Ra's pulled away, he could see the reddish face full of tears of the omega, who was breathing with difficulty.

"You are my omega, Timothy," Ra's said firmly as he rose and carried the blue-eyed as if nothing had happened, laying him on his lap so that Tim’s back was against Ra's’ chest, the alpha's erection placed between the thighs of the boy whose cunt was still sensitive and wet.

Tim let himself be carried, soft and manageable like a doll, eyes euphoric from the orgasm he had just experienced.

"Yes, yours, yours alone, Ra's," Tim asserted as he reached out to draw Ra's’ face to his neck, causing the alpha's mouth to hover over the possession mark.

Ra's nibbled at the skin with some sweetness, hands busy working his way up to Tim's breasts again, squeezing both little lumps tightly until milk began to flow out of them again.

"This is mine too, Timothy," Ra's growled possessively.

Tim's response was to begin to move his hips, rubbing his entrance against the knot that formed in his alpha's erection.

Who knew that breastfeeding could make omegas so tame?

*

*

The next day, Anthony had to be fed by his maid and Ra's had to deal with Timothy slapping him every time the assassin tried to get close to his breasts again.

"You're not a puppy, Ra's," Tim said with red cheeks as the alpha cornered him in a corner, rubbing his face against the sensitive breasts under his clothing.

Ra's was planning to take off his shirt and show him that no, Ra's certainly wasn't a puppy, but at that moment, for better or for worse, Batman came through the window and lunged at the killer.

Oh, right. Timothy had been kidnapped for sixteen months.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
